Ne pas pleurer
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Tsunade ne devait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Elle attendrait d'être seule. Jiraiya était mort. Son cœur s'était brisé et ne pourrait à présent plus jamais être recollé. Les morceaux étaient trop minuscules, trop remplis d'une douleur et d'une solitude intenses. Elle aurait du lui dire. Lui dire "je t'aime" avant qu'il ne parte à jamais loin d'elle.


**Hello les amis ! Alors, je reviens aujourd'hui avec un texte sur Jiraiya et Tsunade (enfin plus sur Tsunade) car je viens de voir l'arc dans lequel Jiraiya est mort et j'ai la haine, c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit ce petit os, déjà parce que la mort de cet Ero-sannin m'a brisé le cœur et aussi car Tsunade et lui, c'est l'un de mes OTPs. Et je voulais développer un peu plus les sentiments qu'aurait pu ressentir Tsunade lorsqu'on lui a apprit sa mort. Du coup, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Lucas King - Don't Cry**

* * *

**Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Ne pas pleurer**

* * *

Ne pas pleurer…

Ne pas pleurer…

Ne pas pleurer…

Tsunade se répétait cette phrase en boucle tandis qu'elle donnait ses ordres. Elle ne pouvait pas étaler son chagrin aux yeux de tous. Elle était la Godaime Hokage. Elle se devait d'être forte et de ne pas laisser apparaître ses peurs et sa tristesse. Elle avait des responsabilités, ses sentiments passaient en derniers. Mais elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que son cœur se fissurait, lentement. Elle tentait de calfeutrer cette fissure du mieux qu'elle pouvait afin qu'il ne se brise pas tout de suite. Il pourrait le faire quand elle serait seule. Pas avant.

La Godaime sortit de son bureau sous les plaintes de Shikamaru et entendit vaguement Sakura le rappeler à l'ordre. Elle n'écoutait plus rien. Une bulle se formait autour d'elle, emplie d'un air saturé en douleur. Elle marchait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de toute forme de vie. Personne ne devait voir la Hokage pleurer. Elle ralentit au fur et à mesure. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter alors elle se laissa choir contre le mur du couloir. Et elle pleura. Des sanglots la secouèrent, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Jiraiya était mort.

Son cœur se brisa. Les miettes retombèrent et furent balayées par un vent de solitude intense. Tsunade appuya sa main contre le bois du mur. Elle se sentait tellement démunie, tellement seule, tellement _vide_. Plus rien ne serait pareil. Plus jamais. Elle ne verrait plus son sourire enfantin et malicieux qu'il avait gardé tout au long de sa vie, même après cinquante ans. Elle ne l'entendrait plus rire de ce rire si particulier, un rire sincère. Elle ne pourrait plus plonger dans son regard usé par les ans, mais qui brillait tout de même d'une lueur indescriptible entre amusement et tendresse. Elle ne pourrait plus l'envoyer valser quand il faisait ses remarques perverses ou allait mater les filles aux bains.

Elle ne pourrait pas lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Tsunade se laissa glisser le long du mur, pour ensuite enfouir son visage entre ses bras. Ses sanglots avaient redoublé.

_Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, idiot !_

Voilà ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire, ce qu'elle aurait dû lui hurler avant qu'il parte. Mais elle s'était retenue. Parce qu'ils étaient trop vieux et trop blessés pour qu'elle se laisse aller à révéler ses sentiments enfouis depuis son enfance. Il était trop tard. Mais, si elle avait avoué, peut-être serait-il resté. Si elle l'avait embrassé, peut-être ne l'aurait-il pas abandonné pour courir vers une mort certaine. La culpabilité se fraya un chemin à travers la bulle de douleur.

Seulement, un Kage doit faire passer le village avant tout, et elle était une Hokage de Konoha, bien avant d'être une Sannin et même avant d'être une femme. Tsunade enfonça ses dents dans sa manche et sa main pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre, puis hurla. Et, avec ce hurlement, s'envolèrent petit à petit les larmes et les sanglots. Elle se releva, passa la paume de ses mains sur ses joues, réajusta ses vêtements et enfila son masque tandis qu'elle repartait vers le bureau.

Elle avait encore des rapports à envoyer.

* * *

***verse une larme en repensant à Jiraiya* Pourquoi t'es mort, idiot !? Hum... bref, j'espère que ce texte vous a plu. Bisous !**


End file.
